


Anachronism Kieran

by MyCatIsMyEditor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Child from the Future, F/F, Kidfic, Pre-Relationship, SuperCorp, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor
Summary: Two times Kieran accidentally finds himself transported through time and finds his parents.TW: some sexual references
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 406





	1. Child Kieran

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. So I had this sitting on my computer for a while. I've already done a longer form version of this basic setup but honestly I just have a lot of fun with this plot device so I decided to play with it again with two different versions of the same plot points. I figured enough time has passed between the last time I did this to be able to post it now.  
> The timeline of some characters knowing each other is probably a bit off please forgive the lack of compliance.   
> I hope y'all enjoy.

Lena walked out of her office at Catco her attention on the papers she held when she heard and felt something she hadn’t anticipated that day, or really any day of her life until that point.

“Mummy!”

A small figure slammed into her legs with alarming strength almost knocking her over. She looked down and saw a child of about five clinging to her legs and crying. It appeared to be a boy with short blonde hair wearing a white shirt and blue jeans that were both covered in what looked like brick dust. The child looked up revealing a pair of pale green eyes and a face covered with dirt and streaked with tears and snot. 

“I’m sorry Mummy I didn’t mean to fall through the floor it was an accident!” The child clung tighter still crying as he looked at her. “I’m sorry. It was an accident.”

She quickly recovered from her shock and crouched down to be eye level with the boy. Her ankles protested but she ignored the pain.

“Hello are you lost?” she asked.

The boy wiped at his eyes seeming very confused.

“What’s your name?” she asked. 

The boy continued looking at her wiping his hand over his face smearing the dirt and snot everywhere.

“Kieran,” he said.

“Hello Kieran. It’s okay you’re safe. I’m going to help you.” She looked over to Eve. “Could I have some tissues for Kieran here?” 

Eve jumped into action rushing to get the box. Lena turned to look at Nia who was standing nearby with an alarmed expression. Nia quickly gave her an I don’t know anything look. 

“I went down to the lobby he called me Aunt Nia. I asked where his parents were and he said his Mum wasn’t at L Corp so he came to find Yeye or something. I asked where they worked and he said Catco magazine.”

Lena nodded accepting the tissues from Eve and quickly wiping Kieran’s face. When she placed the tissue over his nose he automatically blew which made her job easier. Most of the snot and tears came off leaving only some of the more stubborn dirt and tear tracks.

“Kieran, can you tell me your full name?” she asked gently.

“Kieran El Luthor.”

Lena tried not to react to the last part as James started coughing. Lena looked at him confused.

“Do you know anything about-”

He quickly shook his head.

“Possible theory. I’m gonna call Kara.”

He walked away pulling out his phone and speaking very quickly and quietly into it.

“Mummy why is everything weird?” Kieran asked.

Lena looked back at him trying not to note all the possible similarities between them.

“Kieran can you tell me your Mummy’s name?”

Kieran looked very confused.

“Lena Luthor,” he said.

Lena felt something in her stomach sink as she looked at Kieran. Her son. She looked him over looking for clues as an idea formed in her head. She looked at the device around his wrist. It looked like a digital watch with a bright red band. The screen appeared to be smashed.

“Kieran what happened here?” she asked gently pointing to the watch.

“It was an accident,” Kieran mumbled the tears starting again.

“That’s okay,” she said quickly wiping the tears away. “We can get you a new one.”

“I’m sorry Mummy,” Kieran said sniffing.

“It’s okay Kieran, I’m not upset with you.” She nervously stroked his hair battling the sudden wave of emotions she felt. “Kieran what, what’s your daddy’s name?” she asked cautiously.

“I don’t have a daddy. I have Jeju,” Kieran said frowning.

Lena sighed, well if her current theory was right that kind of tracked.

“Mummy did I do something wrong?” Kieran asked.

“No sweetie,” Lena answered automatically.

Kieran hugged her and she decided to just pick him up before she did anymore damage to her ankles from squatting down. She carefully held the boy —her son— and looked around. It seemed the entirety of Catco was staring at her. She looked around and felt immediate relief when she saw Kara hurrying into the office.

“Kieran who did you come to find? Who’s Jeju?” she asked.

She saw Kara freeze.

“Jeju,” Kieran repeated. “I came looking for Jeju.”

He followed this with a string of words in what Lena was sure was another language but she had no idea which one. She blinked at the child in her arms then looked up to see Kara staring at her in shock.

“Kara-”

“Jeju!” Kieran yelled looking at Kara very excited.

“Kara do you know this child?” Lena asked.

Kara appeared frozen unable to move as she looked at them. Nia looked between them her eyes going wide.

“Oh wow,” Nia said. “I did not see that coming.”

Lena ignored the younger woman her attention on Kara who was slowly moving closer looking at Kieran very intently.

“Uh, I think one day I will,” Kara said slowly.

Lena took a deep breath the pieces clicking into place. She gulped looking around the floor of attentive journalists.

“Kara I think we should-”

“Your office? Yes!” Kara said.

The two women walked quickly into Lena’s office and closed the door.

“Is this?” Lena asked.

“Time travel,” Kara said. “I think.”

“You sound very sure of that.”

“When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth,” Kara quoted.

Lena nodded. Nia entered closely followed by James.

“So this is… an interesting discovery,” Nia said looking between the two of them with a smile. 

Kara looked at Lena then Kieran. She seemed to be having a moment. Lena looked at the boy in her arms and it really hit her. She was holding her son. Her son with Kara. She looked at Kara the two of them having a moment of understanding. 

“Kieran,” Kara whispered. 

Kieran looked at her. She looked back and Lena watched her best friend experience a lot of very deep emotions in a very short time. She took a deep breath and smiled at Kieran.

“I’m going to ask some questions and I want you to answer them as best you can okay?” she said.

“Okay Jeju.”

Kara seemed to struggle for a moment but recovered.

“Are we,” she motioned between them. “Married?”

Lena looked at her confused. That was her first question? Kieran nodded quickly.

“Yes.”

Kara closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

“Good, thank you Kieran. Uh, how did you get here?”

“Everything was shaking and then it stopped and Mummy went to check the rest of the house while I was colouring, then everything fell out of a cupboard and I went to pick it up then I fell through.”

Lena and Kara exchanged a look. Lena held Kieran a little tighter.

“I am probably very worried right-”

“Someone’s coming,” Kara said.

They all turned as two blonde women approached with bright smiles and walked into the room.

“Hello Kara,” one said.

Kara blinked at her.

“Sorry have we met?”

“Not yet apparently. We will in the future. Sara Lance, I’m with the Legends, and this is Ava Sharpe from the Time Bureau.”

The other woman nodded.

“We’re here to take your son back to the future,” Ava explained.

Lena held Kieran a little closer and Kara stepped between them.

“I understand this may be your job and we may know each other in the future but I’m afraid I’m going to need a little more than that before I let you take my future son anywhere.”

The two women exchanged a look.

“Sara?” Ava asked motioning towards them.

“No can do. Kara’s a Kryptonian-”

“Wait what?” Lena asked.

“Ooh, my bad.” 

Sara made a face as she saw Lena’s shocked expression.

“And this anachronism is now a level six, nice work,” Ava muttered.

Sara sighed.

“You’re a Kryptonian?” Lena said staring at Kara.

“Can we talk about this-”

“You’re Supergirl!” Lena said quickly putting it all together.

“Yes! Can we please discuss this later?” Kara asked.

Lena glared at Kara. They would definitely be talking about this later. Kara nodded a silent promise and turned back to Sara and Ava. Lena looked at Nia and James.

“Wait they know?”

“Dreamer and Guardian,” Nia said in explanation. 

Lena sighed and looked at Kieran who was snuggled into her arms.

“Did you know Jeju was Supergirl?” she asked him.

He giggled and nodded. She couldn’t help smiling at him. 

“Mummy silly,” he said.

“Apparently. I was fooled by a pony tail and glasses,” she said.

Kieran laughed and Lena felt something in her melting at the sound. She heard Ava muttering something to Sara and then Kara’s amused laugh.

“You do know I have super hearing right?”

Lena looked up to see Sara giving Ava an amused look.

“I know it’s not policy but maybe just this once Director we could go to the future and get one of the parents and come back with them. We won’t do very well against a protective Kryptonian and honestly I think Luthor might kill us if we try to take her child by force.”

Lena watched Ava hesitate. Lena narrowed her eyes as Nia and James moved to flank them.

“Also remember the kid can fly.”

Lena looked at Kieran. He smiled.

“Can you fly?” she asked. “Wait, did you fly here?”

Kieran nodded suddenly looking very apologetic.

“I’m sorry Mummy I got scared and I couldn’t find you so I came to find Jeju. I know I’m not supposed to-”

“It’s okay Kieran. It’s okay.”

She held him a little closer and Kara put a hand on his shoulder giving him a small smile.

“You’re allowed to use your powers in emergencies, and this was an emergency.”

Kieran smiled back at her and Lena tried not to have a heart attack as she realised Kieran had Kara’s smile. Kara’s head jerked up.

“Alex is coming,” She said.

A minute later a dozen DEO agents rushed in weapons drawn. Today was a very busy day at Catco it seemed. The journalists were quickly corralled as Alex came in wearing black tactical gear. Sara smirked when she saw Alex. Alex looked at her confused but turned back to Kara. 

“Is everything okay h- Why is Lena holding a child?”

“Hi Auntie Alex!” Kieran said smiling. 

Alex froze and looked at Kara.

“So time travel is a thing…” Kara said.

“Oh look we’re at a level eight,” Ava said looking at her wrist.

“We can totally fix this still it’s fine,” Sara said smiling.

Ava sighed.

“Look can I just call in-”

“No that will not help. Trust me I know Alex and we do not want her to think we’re a threat to her sister.”

Ava sighed then looked from Sara to Alex.

“Seriously?” she muttered.

Alex looked very confused but apparently decided now was not the time.

“Okay Kara, fill me in.”

“Uh,” Kara fidgeted looking at Sara then Lena.

Lena sighed.

“Kieran is our child from the future. He apparently fell through the floor into the past. I am guessing based on the appearance of these two there is an entire organisation meant to handle these issues and some of their technology was in our house to be dislodged by an earthquake and for Kieran went to pick it up he fall through to this time. He apparently went to L Corp to find me and when he couldn’t he flew here where he found Nia, then me, and then Kara.”

Alex opened and closed her mouth a few times then just returned to looking at Kara. Lena however was more focused on the blondes. Considering neither had interrupted her she was sure she was right. Sara gave Ava a look and they both turned to Lena. Lena returned the look.

“Can you bring me from the future to collect my son?” she asked.

Ava sighed straightening up a little. Lena realised the Time Bureau must have some kind of government oversight, she screamed bureaucrat. 

“We have a strict policy against-”

“The Legends don’t,” Sara said interrupting her.

Ava glared at her but Lena nodded and handed Kieran to Kara. Kara held him gently as he snuggled into her. Lena could see Kara’s heart melting as he did.

“I’m going to send myself a message. I just need to know the date and time Kieran disappeared.”

She opened her calendar. 

“August 3rd 2027,” Sara said.

Ava made an exasperated noise.

“Time?” Lena prompted opening the date.

“About ten to ten in the morning.”

“I’ll put a notification for ten then. One of you can go the other stays-”

“Excuse me!” Alex said.

“No we’re-” Sara begun.

Lena cut them both off.

“Somewhere in the future I am losing my mind because my son has vanished without a trace and the more we delay the closer we get to me calling Kara, and I promise you,” She narrowed her eyes glaring at Alex. “If I do we will tear the world apart in an effort to find our son.”

“Agreed,” Kara said.

Alex looked at her sister alarmed as Kara walked around the desk holding Kieran to stand next to Lena. Lena looked at Sara who nodded.

“Ava you stay.”

“What?”

“Do you want to wrangle a scared mother right now? If she’s this protective after five minutes how do you think she’s going to be when we arrive?” Sara asked.

Ava sighed.

“Fine but I’ll still need to call in a bureau team to deal with this.”

Sara nodded her agreement.

“If your future self comes back and takes your son do you consent to us removing all evidence of this from everyone present to protect the time stream?” she asked.

Lena looked at Kara who nodded. Alex opened her mouth to say something but Sara whispered something to her and she looked very uncomfortable. Kara made a face.

“Okay yes we agree too.”

“Excellent I’ll call Gary-”

Alex quickly pointed her gun at Ava giving her a warning look.

“Seriously you just-”

“He’s my nephew. Until we see him back in his future mother’s arms you don’t get to call anyone.”

Sara patted Ava’s shoulder.

“I’ll be back in five minutes babe.”

Ava sighed and Sara walked out calling to someone called Gideon.

Lena looked at Kara then at Kieran. Kara looked back and then she saw a blush begin to creep up her cheeks. 

“So we…”

Lena motioned between them. Kara nodded.

“This is awkward,” James muttered.

“This is amazing!” Nia said.

Nia didn’t seem able to stop smiling as she looked at them. 

“No I agree with him this is awkward,” Ava said.

Alex looked at Ava.

“Who are you exactly?”

“Ava Sharpe, director of the time bureau. We clean up these kinds of things all the time.”

Alex smirked.

“You don’t seem very good at-”

“We are usually much more efficient. Most of the time we send actual trained teams of people but in this case well… we thought a gentler approach best considering the people involved.”

“You mean my sister?” Alex asked.

“Partly.”

Ava’s eyes shifted to Lena for a moment and Lena looked back suspicious. Alex noticed.

“What does Lena do in the future?”

“I am not at liberty to discuss the future.”

Alex glared but Ava was unmoved. Lena turned to look at James. Well since things between them apparently didn’t work out it was nice to know that she was married to someone. She looked back at Kara and Kieran. Kieran started to wriggle so Kara put him on Lena’s desk. He swung his feet happily. Kara sighed looking at Lena again.

“So you’re Supergirl,” Lena said.

Kara nodded looking away. Lena took a deep breath. She was not mentally prepared for this. She would start shoving her feelings down into a box but that was hard to do when she could still see her son and he was smiling at her with Kara’s smile.

“I’m sorry for lying,” Kara said. Lena glared at her. “It’s not because I don’t trust you.”

“It certainly feels that way,” Lena said evenly. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been wanting to tell you Lena I swear-”

“Later,” Lena said cutting her off.

Kieran looked a little worried as his eyes darted between them. The last thing she wanted was Kieran to think his parents were fighting. Kara straightened her gaze on the door once more. They all turned to look.   
Lena from the future looked… impressive. She strode into Catco wearing a navy suit and black boots with a four inch heel that somehow seemed to push her from powerful to commanding. She was very much a woman in control of her world. The scar across the right side of her face took her from beautiful to striking. Sara was actually jogging behind her as Lena walked towards them her head held high and a very determined look on her face. Lena took a moment to appreciate just who she was going to become.

Alex leaned over to open the door so future Lena didn’t have to pause in her power walk. They watched the tension drain from her the moment Kieran turned to look at her. Her face shifted from determined steel to relieved smile.

“Oh thank Rao,” she said holding out her arms.

“Mummy!” Kieran yelled and flew directly into her arms.

“I was so worried about you!” Lena said spinning around holding her son as close as she could.

They all watched the future Lena hold her son then cover his face in kisses as the boy squirmed in her arms. Alex stood frozen her eyes flicking from Lena at the desk to future Lena in front of her. The change from power bitch to affectionate mother was apparently a little terrifying.

Kieran giggled wriggling in his mother’s hold as she smiled at him. 

“Where have you been playing you are absolutely filthy?” future Lena asked. 

“I fell into a building and it broke. I’m sorry Mummy.”

Future Lena sighed with fond exasperation.

“I swear you cause more damage than your Jeju.” 

Kieran giggled and her expression softened further as she wiped at the tear streaks on his face. 

“You must have been so scared. My poor baby.”

Future Lena looked at her younger self. She gave her a smile as she hugged her son again closing her eyes and holding him a little tighter as she breathed another sigh of relief. Kieran hugged her back and they all noticed the slight wince. Apparently super strength was something the boy was still mastering. 

“I’m okay I found you,” Kieran said.

“I see that,” Future Lena said looking up at her younger self again. She looked back at Kieran. “Have you been causing trouble?”

“No,” Kieran said smiling.

Lena looked over at the journalists, the DEO, and the blonde time travelers before letting her gaze fall on the rest of the office occupants clearly amused.

“Hello everyone. Sorry for the impromptu spoilers about the future. You’ll work it out. Kara tell me the truth before my brother does. James, sorry it doesn’t work out. Alex, Nia… lovely to see you both.”

She walked over to the desk and looked at her younger self picking up a pen and making a note and holding it up for Lena to see. Lena’s eyes widened as she realised what it was. Her future self winked. She flicked through her planner and slotted it between the pages.

“Trust me, you’ll want one when it finally happens.”

Ava stepped forwards quickly.

“Hey no-”

“It’s a personal device not stock options,” future Lena said cutting off Ava. “If you want you can check for yourself.”

Ava looked at Sara who shook her head quickly. Future Lena looked back at her younger self then turned to look at Kara with a smile Lena could only describe as smug.

“Would you be so kind as to settle a little bet?” she asked. “Turn slowly.”

A very confused Kara did so and Lena watched the smirk grow. Future Lena looked at her younger self and sighed happily.

“It really doesn’t change.” She gave her a conspiratorial smile. “Before they remove your memory of this moment you should really take a moment to appreciate what will one day be all yours.”

Lena laughed smiling at herself. The two Lenas turned to look at a red faced Kara. The bright smile she was trying to hide did not go unnoticed. 

“Ears off,” future Lena said looking at Kieran. 

Kieran smiled covering his ears. A string of what had to be Kryptonian came out of her mouth and had immediate effect. Kara’s eyes widened as she clenched and unclenched her hands her blush deepening. She quickly coughed trying to look anywhere else as she tugged at her collar.

“We learn to say harder before hello in Kryptonian,” future Lena whispered.

Lena laughed as Alex started choking and James cleared his throat. Future Lena looked over at him.

“Sorry James, if it’s any consolation we work well for a while. Almost. Anyway I have a wife returning after a week away and a child with super hearing to wear out.”

She tapped Kieran’s shoulder and he uncovered his ears.

“After I get you cleaned up do you want to make cupcakes for Jeju?”

Kieran nodded excitedly. Future Lena turned to go.

“When?” Kara asked. “When do we…”

Future Lena smiled at her.

“When do we finally realise our feelings and get together for a very happy life?”

She seemed to think for a moment.

“After you catch Lex. There’s a celebratory party, we decided to slip away for a bit. A few drinks under the stars and then a kiss becomes more and we go back to my apartment and…” she winked. “It’s a very good night. Still takes us a whole year to get over ourselves and finally admit we’ve been in love for a while but once that’s out of the way…”

Kara and Lena looked at each other. Kieran fidgeted and future Lena gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Time to go home. Jeju is coming back tonight and Mummy has missed her very much.”

They all watched as future Lena did the same power walk out this time carrying her son. He gave them a small wave before they disappeared. Sara gave Ava a quick kiss on her cheek and raced after her. Once they left everyone turned to look back at Lena. She shrugged.

“I see why I marry you,” Kara whispered. 

Lena turned to give her a sly smile. The same smile future Lena gave her a minute ago.

“Is it the power bitch confidence or the loving mother that won you over?”

“The uh, both?” Kara said blushing.

Lena laughed.

“I think I know which one you fall for first,” she muttered.

Kara didn’t answer with words but her expression said it all. Lena smiled. 

“I can’t tell if that confidence she had was a mask or just the side effect of having a demigod on their knees for her on a regular basis,” Lena said.

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times before biting her lip and looking down. Lena smiled. Well her future was looking very good. 

Alex was looking at them both the door still in her hand. She turned to Ava.

“Director I would really appreciate it if you could remove my memory now.”

“Seconded,” James said standing up.

Ava turned to them both and then suddenly a dozen portals opened and people in suits came out.

“Okay team let’s clean up all the evidence,” Ava said.

Kara and Lena exchanged a final look.

“I guess I’ll tell you about this in the future.”

“I guess you will,” Kara said with a smile. 

They both turn and see Ava standing there with a black device. There’s a flash of white…


	2. Teenage Kieran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran falls through to the past as a teenager.

It had been an accident really. Like an actual accident. He was just in the lab doing his homework when an earthquake hit. One of the cupboards had fallen open and so he’d gone to put everything back in their boxes when one of the items had beeped. He’d picked it up to see if it was something he could deactivate and then whoosh he was standing in the lab but years earlier and facing his very surprised Jeju wearing her old supersuit —well it was probably her current supersuit— standing with Aunt Alex and Uncle J’onn and several people dressed in black who looked like agents. Everyone turned to him in shock and several weapons were quickly drawn by the various agents, as well as family members, and pointed at him. He looked to Jeju.

“Uh, hi Jeju.” He pointed at the device he held. “Accident.”

Her eyes widened as she recognised the word and that was when he knew he’d probably made a mistake. But then the device started sparking and he immediately dropped it in surprise. It hit the ground and a thin trail of smoke came from it. Jeju was still looking at him in shock so he quickly picked up the device.

“It’s okay I’ll just uh, find some other way to get home. Bye!” 

He turned to leave when it happened. 

“Stop right there!” He froze. The Mum voice. The one that meant he was in big trouble. “Turn around.” He obeyed slowly. “Come here.” He very slowly walked towards her head down. “Hand it over.”

He sighed doing so. Aunt Alex moved quickly grabbing his hands roughly pulling them behind his back.

“Really Aunt Alex?” he muttered. 

She froze, everyone froze —except Jeju. 

“Uh I mean, really Agent Danvers?” he said sheepishly.

Aunt Alex looked at him then at Jeju. Jeju made a face and she let go.

“He’s definitely yours,” she muttered.

Kara nodded examining the device.

“I am currently experiencing a lot of emotions but let’s just focus on the main point here,” she said with a strained smile. “Did you travel through time?”

“Yes, but again accident. I didn’t mean to.”

“We’ll get to that. Secondly are you my son?”

“Yes. Uh, surprise!”

Jeju swallowed.

“What’s your name?” 

“Kieran.”

Jeju seemed to be struggling a little. 

“Okay, uh, Alex can you… take over while I process-”

“Yes.” Alex quickly spun him around.

“How old are you? What year are you from? Who’s your father?”

Kieran thought about it. He might be Kara’s son, but he was also a Luthor. Luthors were not easily intimidated. He looked at Alex and met her determined gaze with his own.

“So I don’t mess up anything more than I have I need to check some things,” he said.

“The year-”

“Is useless to me I have no idea what year things happened in so I’m gonna ask some very simple questions and we can progress from there.” 

There was a moment of surprise from the various adults but Kieran ignored this pressing the advantage as his Mum had taught him.

“Firstly, who is the Director of the DEO?”

“I am,” Uncle J’onn said.

“Good to know. Agent Danvers what is your sexuality?”

There was a long pause as Aunt Alex blinked at him.

“Lesbian…” she said slowly.

“Good so not too far back which brings me to my next question.” He turned to Jeju. “Are you and Lena Luthor… familiar with each other?”

Kara was looking very worried now as she looked at him but nodded.

“We’re friends.”

“Good that’s good. Um, how good of friends?”

“Best friends…” Jeju said.

Kieran nodded. 

“Do you know someone called Brainy?”

“No.”

“Dreamer?”

“No.”

“Okay, yup right.” He looked around at the various adults then at the device in Jeju’s hand. “So uh, I’m not going to tell you what year I’m from, but I’m thirteen and I really can’t tell you who my… other parent is. Given the time line.”

A lot of looks were exchanged. 

“Jeju, uh, who are you dating right now?”

“Mon-El.”

Kieran pulled a face. 

“Not your father?” Kara asked with a smile.

“Ugh Rao no. That lying-” 

Kieran shut his mouth quickly. Several looks were exchanged. Kieran coughed straightening up a little. Regain control of the situation and the flow of information.

“If I may examine the device I might be able to determine our best course of action going forwards.”

J’onn looked at him closely. He apparently was catching on that Kieran had no idea what to do. He should have put his mental shields up faster. He quickly tried to strengthen them.

“And what will you advise if it’s broken?” J’onn asked.

“I have a simple suggestion for a course of action that may provide a neat solution for us all,” Kieran said smiling.

Alex scoffed and Jeju gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Okay, and what is that solution?” J’onn asked crossing his arms.

“Jeju and I go see Mu-Miss Luthor.”

Alex sighed.

“And why would Miss Luthor be able to assist?”

“Uh, I cannot disclose that.”

J’onn laughed. Apparently he had already read enough of his mind to know.

“You’re awfully tight lipped,” he said with a smile. 

Kieran smiled back.

“I learnt from the best.”

J’onn sighed.

“Okay then,” he held out the device. 

Kieran pretended to examine it. The whole thing seemed broken and he had no idea how to fix it even as he pressed a few buttons. Nothing happened. To Mum it was.

“Yeah we need her help.”

He held the device out to Jeju. She took it and seemed to be thinking about her options.

“Uh, I guess I’ll go see if Lena can help us and hopefully get him back to his time quickly.”

“It might be best if we go to her office, it’ll be faster for her,” Kieran said.

Alex narrowed her eyes looking at Kieran very carefully. Kieran didn’t react and she eventually stopped.

“Can you fly?” Jeju asked.

“Yes, but it may not be a good idea for me to be seen flying alone though. May raise some questions.”

Jeju nodded.

“Uh okay then I guess I can take you. Alex, J’onn I’ll call once we’ve spoken to Lena.”

They nodded and soon they were all heading out. Outside Jeju turned to him and he smiled and held out his hand. She took it.

“Do this a lot do we?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, ready?”

Kieran nodded and they shot into the air. They sped through the city and came to a stop at L Corp. He listened and heard the familiar sound of his mother talking to someone and sighed in relief. Jeju glanced down at him. 

They landed on the balcony and he let go dropping down with a thud. Mum turned to look at them in surprise. She quickly stood up as Kara opened the door and he skipped through stopping in front of her knowing she had no idea who he was but still very happy to see her.

She blinked at him confused.

“Hello?” she said.

“Hi, it is nice to see you. If it’s not too much trouble we require your assistance this afternoon. We hope the time is not too inconvenient.”

Mum looked at Jeju.

“Kieran here time traveled. Apparently you might be able to help him get home.”

Mum looked very confused but nodded looking between them.

“Please sit. How can I assist you with this?”

They sat. Kieran tried not to look too happy to see her. 

“I think the device-”

“Can I please have access to your personal calendar?” Kieran asked. “Sorry Jeju,” he added apologetically.

The two women looked at him in surprise.

“I can use it to send a message to you in the future and you can come get me,” he explained. 

Jeju and Mum exchanged a look. 

“I’ll come get you?” Lena asked surprised.

“Uh, yeah, or Jeju will.”

“Jeju?” Mum asked.

“It’s Kryptonian,” Jeju said awkwardly.

“Oh, is that your… name?” Mum asked confused.

Kieran laughed and then tried to make it a cough. Both women looked back at him.

“Sorry. It’s not her name it’s just what I call her.”

Mum seemed to make the connection.

“Oh so you’re, related.”

Kieran nodded smiling. Lena sat down and picked up a tablet opening something and handing it to him. Kieran smiled scrolling to the right year carefully finding the date. He put the alert in.

_Mum it’s Kieran. I was accidentally transported to the past during the earthquake. I’m okay. The transmitter looks pretty busted. Please come pick me up from your office at L Corp._

He added the date and time according to the device.

“Okay thank you.” 

He closed the app and handed it back. 

“Now what?” Jeju asked.

“Uh I guess we wait until I get picked up.”

He shrugged giving them both a smile. The two women looked at him. Mum returned the smile while Jeju looked nervous.

“How long do you think that will take?” Jeju asked.

“Anywhere from ten minutes to a couple of hours.”

“Not exactly an exact science I take it,” Mum said with a smile.

Kieran smiled back shaking his head. He turned to Jeju. He noticed her looking around like she always did when she was nervous. Normally Mum would put a hand over hers to calm her but apparently they weren’t that close yet. It was actually weird to see them with the desk between them. Normally Jeju would be behind it with Mum the two of them always working together whether that was saving the world or chewing him out for skipping class. 

He decided to help her out. Kieran reached over like he’d done a thousand times and tapped her shoulder. She jumped a little and turned to him in surprise.

“Can I have something to eat?” he asked smiling at her.

“Oh sure right, uh what would you, like?”

“Ice cream would be good.”

Mum laughed softly.

“Uh Miss Luthor is it okay if I uh,” she motioned to the door.

“Of course Supergirl I am sure I can handle a few minutes alone with Kieran here.”

Jeju nodded and looked at Kieran for a moment longer.

“I’ll be good,” he promised. “And I like chocolate with choc chips, like you.”

She gave him a small smile nodded and left. Mum turned to him with an amused smile. 

“I’m guessing you’re a Kryptonian.”

“Half,” he said with a smile. 

He carefully sat on his hands to stop himself from touching anything. He really wanted to go and give his Mum a hug. Now they were alone and he could properly look at her he realised she looked tired. Tired and a bit… lonely. 

“So I’m guessing you’re half human then. Sorry I shouldn’t ask.”

She quickly looked away. He’d never seen her make that face, like she was both ashamed and scared at the same time. Kieran shuffled the chair closer. 

“Yep, half human,” he said with a warm smile. “It’s okay I’m a big boy. You can ask anything and I’ll tell you, just not the details.”

Mum looked at him curious. 

“You have a lot of trust in me.”

Kieran nodded smiling his best smile.

“You’re very trustworthy. You do lot’s of amazing things and you’re always helping Jeju.” He looked down and then back up. “And uh, me. You help me a lot.”

Mum smiled. She seemed pleased with that. She hesitated biting her lip.

“Uh how much do you know about, my life in the future?”

Kieran beamed.

“I know a lot. What are you wanting to know?”

“Uh well in the future, uh, am I…”

She hesitated seeming to be thinking very hard about what she wanted to know.

“Married?” Kieran asked.

Mum froze and he could hear her heart begin to race.

“Uh, sure. Am I married?”

“Yes, very happily.”

Mum smiled at him. It was the same smile she got whenever he dragged her into playing video games with him. Amused and curious. 

“Do I have... children?” she asked slowly.

Kieran nodded quickly.

“Two.”

She smiled a little wider and then looked worried.

“An I a good mother?” she asked hesitantly.

Kieran nodded quickly.

“You’re a great Mum. The best. I promise.”

Mum smiled again looking relieved.

“Do you know my children? Is that why you’re using my calendar?”

Kieran thought about it for a second then nodded.

“You could say that.”

“Uh, I don’t suppose I can have a hint about who I marry?”

“They’re blonde.”

Mum nodded thinking about it.

“I guess that means James and I aren’t a match.”

“Uncle James, no.” 

Kieran made an explosion motion with his hands. Mum laughed.

“Thanks for the warning,” she said giving him a wink.

Kieran laughed. He really wanted to get a hug but he knew he had to wait. She’d hug him when she arrived.

“Can I get one more hint?” Mum asked with a sly smile.

Kieran swung his legs back and forth a few times.

“You can ask the question and I reserve the right to not answer it.”

“Fair.”

She seemed to think about it for a minute. 

“Have I already met them?”

“Yes.”

Mum smiled sitting back in her chair thinking. Jeju returned and he accepted his ice cream with a smile.

“Thank you Jeju,” Kieran said.

“You’re welcome.”

Mum was thinking. He recognised the way her fingers were twitching almost as if her brain was writing notes.

“If I guess it will you tell me?” she asked.

Kieran laughed quickly shaking his head.

“You know you’re not a very good liar Kieran.”

“Only you say that, well you and Jeju but she has an advantage.”

He started on the ice cream. He looked at Jeju and she gave him a small smile.

“I think you will, whether you mean to or not,” Lena said.

Kieran gave her his best confident smile. She never fell for it but this was a version of her who didn’t know his every trick.

“What are you two doing?” Jeju asked smiling.

“An interrogation,” Mum said with a wink. “Kieran here knows who I marry and have a family with.”

Jeju looked at him.

“How come she gets hints?” Jeju asked.

“Because she’s a Luthor, and Luthors are clever,” Kieran said with a smile.

Mum smiled wider.

“Well now I have to see if I can guess it,” Mum said with a smile. “So a blonde I’ve already met. Is it Tobias Mer- No. John- Tim- Alisdair-”

Kieran couldn’t help laughing at all the men’s names. He knew a few of them were probably rubbish trying to trip him up.

“Okay so I think I’m missing- Oh.”

She seemed to have a realisation. Kieran squirmed as she looked at him her attention suddenly very focused.

“Is it a woman?”

Kieran bit his lip trying not to give the answer. Mum was now looking at him with a very, cautious expression. Jeju was looking between them very curious. Mum took a deep breath looking away.

“Okay, I uh, I think I’ve worked it out.”

She picked up her phone then put it down again. She sighed and put her head in her hands. 

“Are you okay Miss Luthor?” Jeju asked.

“Yes, I uh,” Mum let out a breath sitting back. “I uh… yes.”

“If it helps I found out I’m dating a liar today. Not about what just that we really don’t end up together,” Jeju said with a shrug.

Mum laughed.

“Well I suppose it’s nice to know. I just worked out who I’m going to marry one day and of course they’re in a relationship with someone else.”

Kieran ate the ice cream faster so as not to give anything away. Jeju seemed to be intent on Mum though so he slowed down. 

“You seem… tense,” Jeju said.

“I just worked out I’m in love with my best friend Supergirl it tends to make one, tense.”

Jeju froze.

“Right. Yes that would…. Uh…”

Jeju turned to look at Kieran with very wide eyes. He ate faster the cone disappearing into his mouth at inhuman speed. Jeju seemed to recover a little.

“That explains a lot,” she said.

Kieran sank a little in his chair apologetically. Jeju took a deep breath looking back at Mum with a very odd expression. The sound of an engine reached their ears. And they all looked over as a pod from the Waverider appeared. 

Kieran jumped up as Mum stepped out. He heard the crunch of something behind him but his attention was too focused on his Mum coming towards him with a smile. She looked the same as she had when he saw her an hour ago, if a little more rumpled. He rushed forwards to hug her as she opened the door. She held him tightly. He sighed relaxing into her hold.

“I was so worried when I couldn’t find you then I got that alert. Very clever!”

Kieran grinned hugging her again.

“I am a Luthor,” he said.

Mum laughed taking a deep breath as they separated so she could look him over. She looked back into the office and saw the two women.

“I see Kieran’s been causing chaos as usual.”

Past Mum and Jeju blinked at her. 

“Where’s the portal- Ah thank you Darling.” She took the broken portal device from Jeju’s slack hand. “Do me a favor, when you get pants, keep the one with the skirt for me.”

Kieran heard a choked off sound from Jeju. She turned to look at her younger self.

“Buy one of these. You’ll thank me one day.”

There was a scribbling of pen on paper and Kieran watched as his Mum smiled at her younger self. She turned back to him wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pressing another kiss to his head.

“Okay Kieran let’s get you home before your Jeju finishes her patrol and finds us gone.”

Kieran nodded smiling at his mother.

“Uh Mum, should we do something about…” he waved his hand at the two in the office.

“The Legends will take care of it. Sara owes me a favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this return to a familiar plot device.  
> As always I love hearing from y'all about what you liked, what made you laugh, smile, or gave you feels.  
> Until next time, stay safe out there.
> 
> UPDATE:  
> Sorry forgot to add before, for those of you who care to know.   
> Next week:  
> Lena Luthor is in National City ahead of her company's move next month, while out to dinner she runs into a beautiful blonde trapped on a bad date. What else is she to do but swoop in and make the beautiful stranger her date instead.


End file.
